Ma chère fille
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Hubiera deseado no conocer nunca a aquel hombre, que todo fuera producto de sus paranoias de padre de una adolescente en pleno crecimiento, una simple pesadilla que se esfumaría cuando saliera el sol y su querida niña le sonriera como cada mañana. Lejos de aquella realidad [AU].


**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:**

|Violación implícita || ¿Posible OoC? |

**Ma chère fille**

Cínico, vengativo, arrogante. Eran sólo unos pocos e insuficientes adjetivos para describir la personalidad de aquel desagradable británico que se había presentado en su casa una noche cualquiera. Jamás olvidaría el momento en que escuchó a su amada hija, de apenas quince años, decir con cierto toque de molestia en su voz: "_Welcome, Mr. Kirkland_", con un intento de acento inglés hacia ese profesor que rozaba los veintisiete (un poco menos que él) y fruncía el ceño con desaprobación.

En un principio, el hombre había sido bastante cortés. De hecho, había seguido siéndolo. Sin embargo, no necesitó más que unos minutos para darse cuenta de que, en su inmensa soberbia, lo había tomado por un idiota. No era como si le hiciera demasiado caso a aquellos comentarios xenófobos que se ocultaban entre palabras formales y cierto deje sarcástico (se creía lo suficientemente maduro como para ignorar esas estupideces contra su amada República Francesa), pero había comenzado a preocuparse de verdad ante aquella mirada, aquel par de ojos verdes que había notado recorrer la juvenil figura de su hija como depredador a su presa.

Ante esto, intentó tratar el tema con ella, pero la niña nunca dejó de decirle que era imposible, que a su profesor de inglés le caía tan mal como él a ella y que tenía muchísimas más opciones en las que fijarse (como la chica norteamericana rubia, blanca y de ojos azules con ese cuerpo de infarto que estaba de intercambio en uno de los cursos superiores) antes de ella: una adolescente aniñada de piel oscura que ni en sueños entraría en sus estándares de belleza (a pesar de que él, su padre adoptivo, siempre le dijera lo hermosa que era). Y aunque había intentado creer que era verdad y que su disgusto hacia el británico sólo le creaba paranoias, la segunda vez que se vieron no pudo hacer más que seguir augurando el desastre.

Esa noche, al contrario que el día donde habían estado discutiendo sobre las notas de la chica, se lo había encontrado de pura casualidad en un pub de la zona que solía frecuentar con algunos de sus amigos. Recordaba con lujo de detalle sus miradas y palabras de asco, burlonas y desinhibidas por el alcohol. Cuando con copa de licor en mano había hablado en palabras simples y claras:

"Quiero tirarme a tu hija."

Aún sin perder la elegancia, llevándose el cristal a los labios mientras dejaba que el líquido desapareciera entre estos.

"_Have a good night, Bonnefoy._"

Y allí lo había dejado, con la boca abierta de la impresión, causando que desde el siguiente día se convirtiera en un padre controlador sobreprotector. ¡Cuán harta estaba la chica de aquella actitud! Buscando cualquier forma para escaparse y quitárselo de encima para que dejara de ser un "pesado empalagoso" argumentando que se guardara aquello para su novia, la de Mónaco, o su otra novia, la tal Jeanne. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que alguien que no sabía llevar una relación decente adoptaría una niña?

"Papá..." Había sido aquella fatídica noche, cuando la incertidumbre de su ausencia le había hecho hasta llamar a la policía, "Volveré a casa mañana". Y no tuvo tiempo a replicar, pues tras la frase que su querida hija había dicho con voz temblorosa la llamada de aquel número desconocido se cortó.

Y la buscó. La buscó angustiado sin querer imaginar lo peor, esa escena de aquel demonio corrompiéndola como en sus pesadillas, hasta que llegó la mañana en la que, con las ojeras delatando su falta de sueño, alzó la mirada encontrándola. Allí estaba, frente a la puerta con su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una chaqueta que no era suya, que olía a tabaco. Entonces la adolescente se echó a sus brazos sin decir nada, tan sólo escondiendo las marcas que junto a aquel molesto collar en su cuello delataban que ya no era su querida niña. Como si tuviese grabada a fuego aquella horrible inscripción que decía:

"Propiedad de Arthur Kirkland".


End file.
